Dowsh'a Jull
The island of Dowsh'a Jull can be found within the New World, quite some distance separating it from other human dwelling islands due to the Great Seakame clans claiming much of the ocean and lesser islands in that part as their own. History For hundreds of years the massive elemental turtles referred to as Leviath-jin kept human traders and such from daring to enter into these sections of the ocean. It wasn't until Marine settlements eventually forced their way forward with the aide of advancing technology that humans were able to claim the largest island in the vincinity as thier own and set up a long-term base of operations there under the control of Admiral Kidan. The Leviath-jin continued to harrass them for the next two decades until a scientist, Kinjoku Jull, set out to break peace with them or at least gather a truce. It took him five years to succeed and even then, he was only able to get a signing of agreement out of four of the five major clans. Nevertheless the island was able to finally lessen it's constant state of vigilance and, to honor the man that had earned them the breather, the marine settlement named the island after him. A few years later and civilians began imigrating and the marine base was soon joined by a couple of villages here and there, then another and so on and so forth until no less than four villages and two prime cities dotted Dowsh'a Jull's map. Kinjoku Jull himself moved away from the marine base and helped over see the construction of the second city personally, where he later built his laboratory and invited the rest of his family to join him. For the most part after that Dowsh'a Jull was quiet and only had the occasional burst of news, as between Dr. Vegapunk's latest successes being delivered to the marine base and Kinjoku's laboratory working to keep up, there was little other activity to mention until the tragedy. Aproximately twelve years later and Dowsh'a Jull suffered the first major attack since the Great Seakame, as Kinjoku Jull's laboratory was raided and destroyed by a group of pirates and theives. Before his death in the same incident, he was able to activate the security mecha's that later rampaged out of control and saw the rising of the Barrier around the city to protect the rest of the island. Culture The culture on Dowsh'a Jull relied very heavily on the technology created by first Dr. Vegapunk, and then later on Kinjoku Jull, due to the extreme remoteness surrounding them. Even without the Great Seakame clans causing trouble for them the rough seas and strange natural phenomenon that occured within the Kinnoku-li Sea made it almost impossible to get a ship in or out unless the conditions were just right. Before the tragedy, the people's lives were mostly focused toward events happening back in the Grandline and the actions of the marine forces through out the seas, in particular the hero Garp. Once a month when the islanders gathered at the Marine Base to receive news betting pools would gather over what he had accomplished since the last meeting, how his health was, how his rivals or enemies were doing and such. The actual influence of the Marine Base troops began to slacken with the continued advances in technology to the point that patrols became unheard of, and the now slacking soldiers grew content with a simple guard. With the advent of the tragedy and the out of control machines loosed with Kinjoku Jull's death, the evacuation of the second city, and the eventual rising of the Barrier between it and the rest of the island, wide spread depression began to rise and a general sense of hopelessness has only grown- and today the name of Kinjoku Jull is spoken of derisively due to the destruction left in his falling. News rarely comes any more and for the most part, people just try to survive and fight back however they can against the pitiful situations they are in. Locations Marine Base This large fortress is still active, especially in lieu of recent attacks by the fifth Great Seakame clan. More coming soon. Settuhesche Located near the center of the island, the city of Settuhesche is where most of the inhabitants fled after the death of Kinjoku Jull and the sealing of the second city. More coming soon. Callius Azur The once reknowned city of Callius Azur can be found closest to the north-west of Dowsh'a Jull, now surrounded by two behemoth domed-gates that block out all light and keep the rogue mecha contained. It was known for the thick wooden streets and Smelted Steel buildings, combining triangular roofs over square pillars of varying height and width. Only the ruins of the laboratory had a different build, being a large sphere now collapsed in several places. Abilities Coming soon. Technology With advances in their technology boostered by news from Dr. Vegapunks latest successes, the work of Kinjoku Jull rapidly altered the original machinery they had landed with to try and suit that of the rest of the marine forces in the Grandline and New World. Over twenty or so years of time Kinjoku Jull became so adept at his skill that he began manufacturing machinery and such before the news would arrive, often taking similar if ultimately different routes. Because of this he was able to keep the island's villages and cities running at more than the optimum required level to maintain the marine base and license, but because he was the sole adventurer in his own field of science some areas were still unstable and in the prototype stages before his untimely demise, and without any of his aides to keep up the maintence many things fell apart over the decade after his death. Before the tragedy, the main mode of transport was via the ZIRbike system, and the local satelitesnail readings ran every day and hour of the week to maintain a constant state of update for the Base itself. A few of the precursors to the defensive mecha that ruined Callius Azur, operating off a very basic NAIL System performed manual duties too dangerous for humans. Afterward new technology updates had to be built and shipped with the aide of heavily fortified, nearly Buster Call level marine ships once a year until Kenta Senmaru began repairing his uncles legacy. Weapons Many weapons were devised and tested out for usage elsewhere in the seas. Among them only a few survived the tragedy in their originally functioning state. Pre-Tragedy These are the weapons that functioned as they were meant to while Kinjoku Jull was still alive. #Orius Pistol #Sirium Pistol #Callius Network #??? #??? #??? Post Tragedy These are the weapons to endure in their proper state. #Jinka Rifle #Smelted Raising #??? #??? #??? #??? Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:New World Locations